1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical interconnection, and more particularly relates to a high voltage interconnection assembly especially suitable for applying large operating voltages to traveling-wave tubes and similar electrical utilization devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Traveling-wave tubes generally operate at high voltage levels, such as five kilovolts and greater, and it is necessary to connect such tubes to a high voltage source of power, often in field environments. A problem encountered with many conventional interconnect assemblies used for connecting a high voltage power supply to a traveling-wave tube is the fact that leads frequently are broken during packaging or field assembly. When the leads are broken in a field environment, it is virtually impossible to repair them without returning the interconnect assembly to the factory. Furthermore, due to the labor time involved, repair at a factory location usually is not economically justified; thus, the interconnect assembly frequently is discarded.
A few high voltage interconnects are available which do not use leads. However, the manufacturing cost, and hence the purchase price, of these interconnects is relatively large.
In several conventional high voltage interconnect assemblies designed to deliver voltage in a range of, for example, five to eleven kilovolts, arcing may result due to insufficient spacing or insulation between contacts. Once arcing starts, an "arc track" effect may ultimately destroy the interconnect assembly, if not the traveling-wave tube itself. Furthermore, since many such interconnect assemblies are used in airborne environments, weight and size are critical.
Presently available high voltage interconnect assemblies with "flying leads" cannot be attached conveniently and quickly in a field environment without any strain-induced tendency for inadvertent separation of such leads from a terminal contact.